


Jealousy

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Crack, F/F, Futa!Fang, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futa!Fang: Lightning and Vanille try to make Fang jealous by flirting with Hope. Established Neapolitan turns into all-Yuri Foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"Thanks, Hope." Lightning nodded gratefully. "These boxes were pretty heavy, I appreciate the extra help."

Behind them, Vanille trailed in dragging her own box and scraping it across the floor. Either it was too heavy for her to carry all the way, or she'd just resorted to being lazy about it, but Hope beamed at Lightning's thanks and took it upon himself to be more useful than usual because he was still high off her kind words.

"Here, Vanille. I'll take that." Hope offered magnanimously, crossing the few steps over to where Vanille was sliding her box across the floor. Generously waving her to step aside, Hope picked up the box for her and traveled the short few feet back to the stack that she hadn't yet covered. He heaved as he pushed the box up onto the others, breathing heavily.

From across room where Fang was 'assisting' the little Farron with her busy-body cooking (aka attempting to help while the girl watched patiently then corrected all her errors with the food preparation, doubling the actual time it took to make), Fang eyed Lightning's corner of the room suspiciously as the unusually Hope-directed _thank you_ spilled from her soldier girlfriend's mouth. Fang quirked an eyebrow, tuning into their voices as Hope straightened importantly, beaming at Lightning's praise. _Why is she talking to him?_

Proud of his feat- _whatever pathetic thing he's done now. Lightning gives him too much of an ego boost-_ Fang watched as the little squirt started over to Vanille. Fang saw his hand brush her arm as he scooted her out of the way and picked up Vanille's box for her. Fang's eyes narrowed dangerously as the little hero made a show-or perhaps was just that weak-of pushing up the box on top of the stack of them nearby.

"Thanks, Hope!" Vanille bounced cheerfully and smiled at the little bastard. Hope returned it greedily. "Oh!" Vanille pounced over to him and started stroking his shoulder intimately. _What the fuck?_ Fang's fists unconsciously clenched as she watched her shorter girlfriend touching the little midget.

"You got some strings on you from the box." Vanille explained, picking off the pieces and holding them in front of Hope for him to see.

"Oh," Hope chuckled and lifted a hand to his shoulder to brush off any lingering stringies. "Thanks, Vanille."

Fang's tight-fisted grip loosened somewhat at the sheepish realization that it'd been harmless. If she'd been looking up at Lightning, she would have noted her older girlfriend's smirk as she watched Fang relax back down again from her possessive hype.

Serah glanced up at Fang, wondering where the woman's attention had gone. "Fang?" Fang glanced over at Serah distractedly as the little Farron tried to include her-in a harmless way-in their cooking activities. "Can you get me some eggs from the fridge, please?"

Fang came back to the moment and realized they were still baking. "Oh, right-hang on." She went to go complete the meaningless chore.

Across the room from her, but distinctly noting Fang's reactions, Lightning glanced down at little Vanille, her midget bed-contender at the same time Vanille looked up to her. Lightning caught her eyes and nodded over to Fang before locking her eyes down on little Hope. Vanille blinked, not seeming to catch on immediately. "Hope," Lightning noted Fang pause out of the corner of her eye. "Those crates were pretty heavy. I'm impressed you were able to carry them so well. Even taking Vanille's share." Lightning's eyes flickered to Fang once more, seeing the glorious, hard-toned muscles in her back stiffen before she looked back down at Hope again and finally over to Vanille. She winked.

Realization dawned in Vanille's eyes. "Oh, oh!" Vanille hopped. "That's _right_ , Hope! Aren't you doing some new exercises or something in your gym class, you said?"

Hope colored slightly, not so used to being complimented or talked of all this much. "We started playing Dodgeball recently..."

" _Dodgeball_ , hmm?" Lightning was almost disturbed at how suggestive Vanille could make a child's sport sound. Vanille reached up and touched Hope's arm again. "Well it's definitely paying off," Vanille went on, running her fingers down Hope's arm. Lightning didn't dare directly look at Fang to give them away, but she could practically feel the heat of Fang's stare burning into Vanille's hand on Hope's arm. Vanille tugged up his arm encouragingly. "Go on, Hope! Flex for us! Show us how all that _scooping_ and throwing has been developing your body!"

Hope flushed, but acquiesced to Vanille's request and flexed his arm showily, holding it up in front of her. " _Oooh!"_ Vanille gushed, reaching up and touching his arm again. She ran her fingers over Hope's skinny ligament. " _Impressive_." Vanille continued. "So _firm_ , Hope. Lightning, look!"

Lightning lifted her face to Hope's outstretched bicep where Vanille was still stroking the skin. "Isn't he _stroonng_?"

Lightning smiled kindly, brushing it off. "Yes, Vanille, he's huge."

_She_ _ **smiled**_ _at him!_ Transfixed with horror, Fang didn't even notice as the egg in her palm _popped_ with an audible squish and started leaking eggyolk through her fingers. _Impressive- Firm- Strong- and_ _ **huge**_ _?_ Fang's jaw hung incredulously before her eyes dropped down to the space between her legs. _They should only ever talk about_ _ **me**_ _like that! What the fuck is this?_ Ready to tramp on over there and pin _both_ her girlfriends to the wall to set their minds straight on just who they should be complimenting, Fang was deterred from her path of vengeance.

"Oh, Fang, you broke it." Serah touched her wrist softly and pulled her back from the warpath before frowning at the cracked shell pieces and yolk still dripping from Fang's hand. "...how did you even do that?" Serah shook her head. "Nevermind. Here, Fang." Serah guided Fang over to the sink and directed Fang's hand under the sink. "I'll clean it up-wash it off."

Fang's expression quickly morphed into a scowl as she glanced back over her shoulder at the two women with Hope. A crushing blow hit her when her eyes landed upon Vanille, who was _hugging_ the little bastard. Fang's eyes immediately zoomed in to how Vanille's body was crushed against Hope's in an intimate, happily smiling embrace as she squeezed the little fucker in a way she should never be pressed against another. _That's it!_

Flicking her hands violently, Fang left the sink to-"Fang," Serah interrupted again, standing from where Fang had made the mess on the floor. She touched her arm gently and, mistaking Fang's deathly expression, patted her on the arm. "Fang, it's okay-don't worry about it, right? We all have accidents in the kitchen sometimes."

Fang's eyes flickered across the hand on her arm before drawing back to the spot and pausing. Chancing a look back over her shoulder at Lightning and Vanille, Fang saw that Lightning had a hand on Hope's shoulder and Vanille was clinging tightly to the little guy's side. Fang's eyes shot back to the hand on her arm before her lip curled sadistically. _Two can play at that game._

"Let's just keep cooking then, yeah? What's next?"

Serah let go of her arm and walked back over to the counter, checking her list. "We need ginseng, puffurmin oil, flan grease, and flour." Serah looked up into the cupboard high above her and reached up. She was too short to even grab at the handle. Fang grinned.

"I'll get it, Serah." Stepping up behind her, Fang indulgently leaned her body over Serah's so that she brushed Serah's back as she reached up above the short Farron to the cupboard she couldn't reach.

Vanille glanced back over at Fang, one of her and Lightning's cheating peeks, but this time jolted as she saw Fang stretched taut, reaching up and grabbing something from a top shelf while rubbing her body over Serah, who was squished between Fang and the counter. Vanille opened her mouth to verbally protest. "He-"

Lightning was quick to silence her with a hand over her mouth as she watched Fang suggestively move against her sister. _Oh, is that how it's gonna be?_ Lightning arched an eyebrow and looked down meaningfully at Vanille.

Vanille thought quickly before opening her arms wide. "Group hug!" Stuffing a surprised Hope in the middle, Vanille smushed the kid between them as she gripped Lightning around the back, shoving Hope against the both.

Fang pulled down the ingredient for Serah, head already turning back over her shoulder to see, horrifyingly enough, Hope _in-between_ her two women, basking in the glory of two perfect bodies crushed against his. _What?_ Fang was abhorred. _How could they-why?_ Dropping the ingredient altogether, Fang grabbed Serah's shoulders and spun her to face her. "Serah, kiss me."

Serah's eyes popped wide in surprise. "Whaa-" Feeling her girlfriends eyes returning to her, Fang leaned in without further warning and matched Serah's mouth to hers as she started kissing Serah feverishly.

Vanille nearly lost her footing as she stepped back from the sandwich hug and saw Fang's mouth on Serah's. Lightning caught her shoulder as she stumbled and Hope tripped away, immediately forgotten. "Whoa!" Lightning took a little double take as a fiery shot of jealousy coursed through her at the sight of Fang kissing Serah-who had started kissing her back, too. Lightning paused, though, as another feeling ran through her, pooling a warm flush between her legs. "That's...kinda hot, actually."

"Lightning!" Vanille protested, having mixed feelings herself. She turned to look at Lightning, at her girlfriend's slightly dilated pupils and it clicked. Vanille pushed forward and curled into Lightning, mashing her lips against Lightning's hungrily. Lightning readily accepted and pushed Vanille back against the wall, pinning her there and exploring her mouth, ravenous.

Hope squeaked, looking from Fang kissing Serah against the kitchen counter to Lightning _ravaging_ little Vanille pinned to the wall. Lightning started to take Vanille's shirt off and Hope whined, horrified. Scrambling to his feet, Hope made a mad dash for the door as Vanille's garment was tossed to the ground. _Eek! Boobies!_ Hope disappeared quickly out the door.

Fang pulled back from Serah, who followed her for half a second before drawing back in a daze. Fang checked over her shoulder and saw Lightning pin a squealing, trembling Vanille against the wall. Fang went hard in an instant at the sight of her girlfriends' touching. _Without meee?_ Fang ached to join them, her bulging penis demanding it, in fact. She turned back to Serah, who was staring at Fang's pants, eyes wide. "Fang?"

"You okay, little Farron?" Fang asked concernedly, cringing as she fought the urge to spring away and fuck her girlfriends.

"You're...you're _hard_ , Fang." Serah marveled, eyes still locked on the aching bulge in Fang's jeans. "...how can you be hard?"

"Serah," Fang groaned, hearing Lightning moan from behind her. Fang closed her eyes, unconsciously moving to thrust a little bit as she pictured Lightning and Vanille writhing. Suddenly, her hips jolted as a gentle pressure touched her erection through the cloth of her jeans. Fang's eyes snapped open to see Serah fondling her through the material curiously.

"You're _huge_..." Serah admired in awe, touching Fang. " _Bigger_ than Snow...!"

Fang's smile widened into a goofy grin. _Huge, huh?_ Shaking her head of her happy delirium, Fang snapped. _"_ Fuck it!" Fang grabbed Serah's wrist and tugged her over to where Lightning was missing her top layers and Vanille was already fully naked. Fang yanked Serah over with her and tossed her up against the wall beside Vanille. "New party member addition." Fang announced, nearly choking as the little Farron's fingers returned to her pants.

Vanille was already writhing against the wall when Lightning pulled her face away to look at Fang. Her eyes were hot with desire. "Where've you been?" Not waiting around for an answer, Lightning tilted her head and mashed her lips against Fang's, kissing her hungrily. Fang moaned as she felt her pants pool around her feet and Serah's curious fingers touch her length again. Fang lifted the one leg and kicked away the jeans as Serah made her quiver with excitement. Serah was practiced at this and smiled contentedly as Fang convulsed, still hungrily tongue-wrestling with Lightning.

Serah was oddly proud of how bulgingly stiff Fang had gotten in her palm. "You're so hard, Fang." Fang groaned, arching herself further into little Serah's talented palm. Serah grinned, very satisfied and haughty over how stiff she'd made Fang. Serah's arrogance was short-lived, however, as Vanille slammed back her head against the wall behind her. Serah jolted against the wall behind her as Vanille's hand cupped her sex suddenly and with unerring accuracy.

"Vanille?" Serah squirmed as Vanille's anxious fingers pushed aside her panties quickly. Serah had enough time to inhale deeply as Vanille ran a finger over her sex and sank in. Serah gasped and flattened herself against the wall, forgetting everything else as Vanille's fingers wriggled within in.

Vanille cried out loudly, panting as she climaxed from Lightning's practiced touch. Beside her, Serah gasped and shook, letting out a shuddering whine as Vanille peaked, fingers still within her. It was positively _arousing_ to feel Vanille squirming within her, coming down from her own high and still able to twitch and wiggle within her. Serah felt _wet._

Fang moaned as the skillful hands left her arousal and nudged at Serah's leg with it, trying to get the girl's attention back. Serah, however, was otherwise distracted now as Vanille manipulated her and didn't even seem as if she'd be capable of opening her eyes, much less to take up past activities. At the sound of her distress, Lightning tugged her over closer by the shoulders and turned her to face her way.

"Shhh, Fang." Lightning soothed, finally removing her fingers from Vanille's center, she trailed her hand over to Fang, to grip Fang gently in her palm. Fang groaned and Lightning smiled, both amazed and pleased at how hard Fang was. Now that she'd left Vanille to her peace, the girl had flipped over in front of Serah and making Serah thrust at her, uncontrollably jerky, needy, and moaning. Lightning wasn't sure Serah's moans _should_ be turning her on, but turning her on, they were. Combine that with a hard, heavy Fang between her fingers and the mouth on her shoulder, biting possessively into tender flesh, Lightning felt _alive_ and wetter than she could ever remember in that moment. She knew _exactly_ where she wanted that fuck-worthy member to go.

Lightning pawed at her skirt with one hand, unable to summon the will enough to release her hold on Fang's hungry dick. Reaching down to Lightning's hand that was fiddling with her skirt, Fang took it and lifted her hand away from the material. Fang's voice was husky as she nibbled at her neck. "Leave it." Lightning opened her mouth to protest, but Fang lifted her hand and set it on her hip. Lightning's hand made a fast track up Fang's shirt as the woman stepped forward, closer, pinning her. Fang twitched as she felt Lightning's hand graze over her breast, but didn't let that distract her from position Lightning right where she wanted her, flattened against the wall.

Lightning's other hand finally left Fang's arousal as she felt Fang brush against her sex. Lightning curled both hands up Fang's shirt, lifting the garment clean over her head as Fang complied to hold her hands up long enough for Lightning to remove it. She pressed in closer again, scraping herself against Lightning as Lightning fiddled with and finally unclasped the bra latch at Fang's back. Lightning pulled away the material deftly before pushing her chest flush up against Fang's. She licked her chin affectionately. " _Fangg."_

Hearing the smokey desire in her husky voice, Fang smiled again and found Lightning's lips once more, briefly. Lightning felt her shift against her, positioning her hips. Fang found Lightning's tongue tickling her lips and bit down gently as she stepped forward.

Fang's head nosed her folds before sliding between them smoothly. Lightning gasped, the dual sensation of Fang's bite-which had lowered to her lip-and her smooth entry making her breathless. Fang almost cried out, just sliding into Light. Lightning was _molten_ and pleading for her touch. Fang could feel Lightning's walls clenching down on her already and she hadn't even slid all the way in yet, not once! A low, satisfied rumble started up in Fang's chest before turning into a growl when she'd fully pressed into Lightning.

Lightning groaned, twitching even though Fang was still. " _Fang_." Fang could barely hear her, Lightning's voice was so musky. She felt Lightning's hot breath on her ear and delighted in the feel of being _inside_ this beautiful woman. "Fuck me, Fang." Lightning's pupils had expanded to cover her color almost entirely. Lightning pressed against her hotly. "Fuck me hard."

Fang complied.

Serah screamed as Vanille brought her tumbling into her orgasm and shuddered, collapsing on the little one as Vanille held her up while she shook, sensitive and trembling. Vanille kissed Serah warmly on the lips before nudging the girl softly, who looked tired enough to collapse on the spot. "Serah," Vanille urged. "Look." Vanille nodded to her side. Serah exhaustedly lifted her head to see...

And felt a new flush of warmth coursing through her at the view. Vanille grinned widely, turning back to her where Serah's gaze was still taken, mouth agape. Vanille pulled her fingers out of Serah slowly, waited just a second, then thrusted back into her again swiftly. Serah cried out again, exhausted, but her hips moved to follow Vanille's hand as the girl started to pull away again.

Serah turned back to Vanille, black eyes alarmed but so lustful that Vanille had to groan to overcome her own arousal. She hugged Serah around the shoulders, still holding her up, pinned to the wall. "I've got you, Serah." Serah whimpered and buried her face in Vanille's neck, already thrusting against Vanille's hand again. Vanille smiled and licked her lips. "I've got you."

Lightning's fingernails broke the skin of Fang's back as the strong warrior pounded into her again and again. Both had lost the ability to speak and the coherent function to know anything beyond the next thrusting high. They moved against each other, both so taken up in the sex that all other feeling left them.

Lightning's lips formed Fang's name all of their own volition, between groans, _through_ groans, Lightning couldn't speaking that beautiful name. Her ears vaguely registered a series of: "Claire...oh God, Claire... _Claire!"'s_ bouncing back at her, but Lightning was so taken. Fang pressed so deeply within her, the pleasure was _unbearable._ She couldn't process taking any more of this, but with every thrust a new rush of glory soaked through her and Lightning was moaning all over again. She couldn't stand it. With every nerve in her body, Lightning _screamed_ for release.

And _again,_ Fang dove into her.

Lightning's throat was raw only halfway through her scream as Fang's pleasure tore through her. She felt her girlfriend spasm too before teeth locked onto her shoulder, positively gnashing over her skin as Fang pounded into her. Lightning came with a cry that she could have sworn shook the house as her body writhed uncontrollably. Fang's hot cum shot through her molten core like a missile, shaking Lightning so bad that her legs went numb before she could even register it. Both she and Fang gripped each other as they sunk to the floor, unable to support weight on jelly legs. Lightning stayed pressed into Fang and Fang made no move to leave her as the women clutched each other tightly, still trembling from their highs.

Lightning heaved in air as if it were water, taking in massive heaps to her starved lungs, Lightning clutched Fang tightly, burying her head in Fang's neck. When her voice finally returned to her, Lightning gasped out the only thing she'd been able to moan for the last hour. " _Fang_."

Fang squeezed her tightly, still latched to Lightning's body, still inside of her, even as the calmed. Fang kissed Lightning's forehead. " _Claire."_

Lightning breathed raggedly, coated in a sheen layer of sweat as she struggled to breathe. "I think..." Lightning exhaled. "I think you just impregnated me."

Fang laughed, the chuckle burning through her sore throat as she squeezed Lightning again. "Claire." Fang kissed her, unable to stop smiling. "I love you, Claire."

Vanille coughed. "Uhh, Lightning...? I may have just killed your sister accidentally."

Lightning grinned, deliriously happy as she rested her head on Fang's shoulder. "Well, at least you made her happy..."

"Oh!" Vanille squeaked. "She twitched!"

Lightning couldn't tell you why, but the prospect that Vanille had just killed Serah through orgasming amused her to no end. She knew _exactly_ how Serah must feel at the moment, despite her sister being slumped unconscious over Vanille's shoulder. "So...that was fun. Same time tomorrow?"

Fang groaned suddenly as her cock twitched. Lightning gaped, feeling the thing, still inside her, start to harden again. "Fang?" Lightning looked at Fang incredulously. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Fang groaned, feeling Lightning's wet walls grow suddenly tight around her as she expanded. "I can't help it! It's _your_ fault for being so damn hot!" She groaned, feeling like Lightning was clenching around her again. " _Claire!"_

Lightning groaned with her as Fang hardened inside. Vanille shook her head, also amazed by her girlfriend's amazing dexterity. "Is that even _possible_? Jeez, Fang."

"You're like an animal." Lightning agreed, squeezing her eyes shut tight as _more_ freakishly wonderful thrills shot through her.

"Shut up!" Fang groaned, blushing. "Are you gonna let me fuck you again or not, Light? Cuz-" Fang twitched, so hard and aroused, inflating inside Lightning. " _Fuckkk."_ Fang whined.

Lightning's hips started moving against her. "I'm way too nice to you."

Fang already started thrusting. "Appreciate it, Claire."

Lightning moaned silkily.

"Does this mean I can do Serah again?" Vanille asked, watching the tired girl jerk awake at Vanille's wandering hand.

"No!" Lightning snapped, groaning and thrusting up to meet Fang.

Serah's terrified eyes met Vanille's and Vanille giggled. "Just kidding, Serah." Serah slumped back against her, relieved.

As Lightning and Fang's moans filled the room again, Vanille tugged Serah around and hauled her into her lap. "It's okay," Vanille assured her. "We can be voyeurs." With that last assurance, Vanille settled back to watch as Serah dozed in her lap.

_Woof Woof!_


End file.
